Confessions on Christmas
by piranha pk
Summary: Elaine just wanted to give him a gift and be done with it! Not only didn t her plan work out, but there were even more things happening than she thought possible. ( bad summary sry :P xD ) First BanLaine story


**Sooo … I´ve wrote a little one-shot, cause I wanted to :P xD I´ve just got too many BanLaine feels inside of me and I didn´t draw nor write anything for christmas, sry ( not sry) . :P**

**So this is a gift from me to all the BanLaine fans out there!**

**MERRY 'BELATED' CHRISTMAS! **

**P.S.: It´s my first time writing a story about them so judge, but be nice! :D :P**

**Characters (c) Suzuki Nakaba **

She was not nervous! She was going to do this and get it over with! It was no big deal!

That´s what a little blond girl named Elaine was trying to convince herself of. … not that it really worked! The little schoolgirl was walking towards class with her backpack, which contained her schoolbooks and a gift for a certain someone, who she was planing to give the gift to, but was just too embarrassed to do so. They were having a Christmas party at school, with many decorations and a big Christmas tree in the school-hall. Every class planned something for themselves, with the students being able to walk into other classes and see what they were doing.

With every minute and every step she came closer to her class´s doors the more she doubted her plan.

- _What if he doesn´t like it?_ -

Her thoughts started to wander.

- _What if he doesn´t care at all!?_-

Then something else came to her mind that she hadn´t thought of when she bought the present.

- _OH MY GOD! What if I get detention for this, when a teacher finds out!?_-  
>She began to panic, when she reached her class.<p>

Before she could go in she could hear people laughing and giving Christmas presents to each other. She smiled when she could see their class president Meliodas, a rather short boy, give his crush Elizabeth, the class´s beauty, a gift which she happily accepted with a recognizable blush on her face, which then spread all over her face when Meliodas started groping her. After all, their president was known to be a pervert and saw it as his new hobby to grope Elizabeth when ever he had the chance to.

Elaine shook her head and looked back inside to see her older brother Harlequin. He was also known as 'King' after attending in an embarrassing theater play in which he had to play the 'Fairy King', which was the reason why the others started calling him that just to annoy him, but after a while he and everyone else became used to that nickname. He was trying to get the attention of Diane, the tallest ,but still beautiful, girl in their high school with a height of almost two meters. She had a cute face and shoulder-length brown hair. Her poor brother was trying to give her a present, but the girl had all of her attention on Meliodas, who she was jelling at for groping Elizabeth.

Elaine chuckled and proceeded entering her class when she caught other voices, or rather, one particular voice of a boy. She took a step closer, not passing the threshold, leaned forward and took a peek at the far corner of their class. There sat the boy she was looking for and was so anxious to approach. Where Diane was the tallest girl in school, the boy, known as Ban, was the tallest of all boys. He was known as the schools bad boy, stealing things from other students and getting into fights - mostly with Meliodas, since they were both ridiculously happy to have a chance to fight and show off their strength- and not really minding school rules. He wore his uniform not properly, since his tie was missing and his shirt undone.

It was not like Elaine was into bad boys. Actually, she didn´t like him at the beginning, since she was always bullied in her past for her small stature, which made her look more like a 12 years old child than a 17 years old teenager. It didn´t help her that she was able to skip a grade because of her high intelligence. When she met Ban, she thought that he would start bullying her too after what she had heard about him from her brother and the fact that he had called her a little girl and asked her 'if she was lost'. When she made it clear that she was not a child ( after kicking his shin and having a short outburst) she was surprised to see him apologize to her and start to laugh at his own mistake.

She felt much better in her new class. Not only because her brother was there too, but also because of the crazy, but still nice, people in this class. She made friends for the first time and after some time she had spend with Ban, she came to know him better and even started to develop strong feelings for him.

And that´s why, the next school year, she decided to give him a Christmas gift.

He had shown her his 'secret treasure' which was his Ale Label Collection Book. He said that she was the first one he had ever showed it to and started to go through the book with her. That´s why she had bought him his favorite which was the Aberdeen ale. That was also the reason why she was afraid that a teacher would catch her bringing ale to school.

She looked back towards Ban, when she saw that he had a small crowd of girls surrounding him. Even if Elaine wasn´t into bad boys other girls definitely were. She recognized some of the girls, one being Jericho from class H, which they called the 'Holy Class' (not that the other students knew why the students from that class called it that). The girls were giving Ban their Christmas presents, which made Elaine feel self-conscious.

" Hoooh ~ are all those gifts for meee?~" Ban said, happily.

"Of course Ban!" Cenette, a girl with short hair and glasses said dreamily. She was the typical good looking girl, tall, with nice curves and she was definitely not ashamed to show off her large chest size the way she was leaning forward towards Ban.

"I-It´s not like I care about you or such, b-but this is for you. Just a present that was left, because I bought too many!" Jericho said in denial of her feelings for Ban, which were pretty obvious to everyone else.

"Oh~! Thanks Janko~"

"I´TS JERICHO, YOU JERK!"

It hurt Elaine to see all those girls being around Ban and him being too oblivious to get the messages they were sending towards him.

She didn´t know how to compete with this girls. She was just a little, flat- chested, girl after all.

She started backing away slowly.

- _I´m so stupid- _Her thoughts started to wander again.  
>-<em> I´m probably just like a little sister to him!<em>-

Before she could leave, Ban caught sight of her and sat up straight on his seat.

"Yo, Elaine! " He greeted her with his wide fanged smile, but his smile disappeared the moment he saw Elaine´s sad expression before she turned around and rushed out of class.

He stood up immediately and ran after her, ignoring the protests of the other girls.

-_ I´m so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_ - Elaine scolded herself, for her cowardly move. She didn´t know why, but her self-consciousness and Ban seeing her before she could leave unnoticed just overwhelmed her so much that she practically fled.

"Oi, Elaine! Wait up will yaaa~" She heard Ban call behind her.

- _Damn him and his long legs, catching up with me so fast!_- She cursed in her mind. She was panting heavily from all the running, but it looked like he was just jogging to catch up to her! She cursed inwardly again and tried to run faster, which did not help much.

" S-stop following me, Ban!" She yelled back, trying to find an escape.

"Huuh? I don´t get iiit!~ Why are ya running away in the first place?" He said, speeding up a bit to catch her.

Elaine saw him reaching out for her and panicked, before she saw the door to the girls restroom. An idea came to her mind.

"I … I have to pee!" She said bluntly, happy to have found an excuse. She dodged him and ran into the restroom, closing the door behind her.

She tried to catch her breath, still panting heavily from all the running. She casually walked up to one of the mirrors and checked her appearance. She looked at her reflection, frowning. She wished that she could look at least a little more like the other girls, but she knew that she would always look like a kid compared to other girls. Tears started to stream down her face. When she had talked about her problem with Diane and the other girls, they always told her that in Love appearance didn´t matter, but it was easy for them to say that, since they definitely didn´t have to deal with such problems and already had people who loved them.

She sighed, lowering her head. " I hate this …"

Suddenly, the door was kicked in with a loud BANG, making Elaine yelp out of shock.

"Aren´t ya finished yeeet?~" Ban said, nonchalantly.

"B-BAN! YOU CAN'T JUST BURST INTO THE GIRLS RESTROOM!" Elaine yelled.

Ban just cocked his head with a blank expression. " I caaan´t? But I just did, didn´t I!?~"

- _Damn him and his carelessness!_ - Elaine thought, annoyed.

To Elaine´s surprise, Ban´s expression changed into a serious one.

" Now then ~. Are ya going to tell me what´s gotten into you?" He asked and started approaching her.

Heat rose onto her face and she backed away slightly. " L-like I said … I .. had to … pee!?" She said, which didn´t sound really convincing even to her.

He stood in front of her then, showing their ridiculous difference in height, and looked down at her.

" That didn´t sound like the truth ya knooow~." He said then, his frown deepening.

Elaine became startled by that. Of course Ban wasn´t an idiot, but he was oblivious to his surroundings and not really cared about the things happening in class, so she didn´t think that he would catch her telling a lie and being so blunt about it.

"H-how would you know that!" She said defensively.

He leaned down towards her and reached out. Elaine´s eyes widened, when he touched her left cheek and wiped the remaining tears away.

"Why were you crying?" He asked, his voice gentle. Elaine looked down, not being able to answer him. She didn´t think that he would understand her problem.

" I … I´ve got something in my eye and-" She tried to make up an excuse.

"Elaine."

"I-I saw a spider and-"

"Elaine!"

"A-actually I-"

"Stop making shit up, damn it!" Ban burst out, annoyed at her attempt to find an excuse.

Elaine looked up with wide eyes, shocked about his outburst.

He saw her expression and sighed. " Hey … I .. sorry! I didn´t mean to scare ya !~"

He kneeled down on one knee, to have a better look at her.

"What´s bothering you?" He asked her again.

She averted her gaze, too embarrassed to look at him. " I ..l..k .. li.. ki .." she mumbled.

Ban leaned further towards her. "Haaaah? What was thaaat?~"

"I … I look like a kid!" She said plainly.

Ban´s eyes widened at that. Silence fell between them, which made her feel even more embarrassed.

" Um … sooo?~" Ban began, not knowing what to say.

"What´s wrong with that?~"

Elaine´s face resembled a tomato, rage building up within her.

"GAH! JUST … just forget that I said that! " She yelled at him and tried to sidestep him, but didn´t get far, when Ban gripped her wrist.

"Woah, wait! I don´t understand!" He said confusion showing on his face.

"Let go!"

"No!~"

She tried to pull her wrist free from his tight grip in vain. Becoming more and more frustrated, she finally found her limit and let her emotions take full control over her.

"Damn it Ban! What´s so hard to understand! I hate the way I look like! I hate to look like a little kid with all the womanly girls around me! Around YOU! "

She pulled frantically at his hand, tears were gathering in her eyes again, but she wasn´t going to let them flow. Not in front of him. Ban just looked at her dumfounded.

" I feel so stupid for falling in love with someone who-"

She was cut off as Ban pulled her towards him. She stumbled forward with a yelp and fell over him making him tumble to the ground as well. Elaine opened her eyes and saw that they were in an awkward position with Ban sitting on the floor and her sitting on his lap. She blushed heavily and was about to get off him when two strong arms encircled her waist, keeping her in place.

"Ban! What are you doin-"

"Shut up!" He said calmly, but with a tone which left no room for arguments, successfully keeping Elaine quiet.

" I don´t care about your appearance!" He began to explain. He sighed heavily before he continued.

"You … y-you don´t have to lie just to make me feel better!" Elaine said, hating the thought of him saying that just to make her stop crying.

"Nooo, I´m being serious!~ I don´t get along with other people particularly well.~ And you were … the first person to really listen to what I have to say." He buried his face onto her hair, mumbling the last part.

" I .. huh?" Elaine said dumfounded and leaned onto his chest and craned her neck to look up and get a better look at his face. Ban leaned down and kissed her forehead.

" I like you too.~" He said pulling away slightly to look into her golden eyes. Those warm golden eyes he had taken a liking to.

He would never forget their first meeting, how she had yelled at him for calling her a little girl and he certainly wasn´t going to forget how surprisingly strong her kick was that she gave his shin. He wasn´t able to walk without limping the whole day. He had seen her sitting alone under the big tree in the schoolyard one day and sat beside her. She didn´t want to talk to him at the beginning, but after he had shown her his precious book and said how nobody understood how awesome it was she started talking to him, which was probably out of pity at the beginning. They went through the book together and talked about their past. She listened to his stories with interest that no one had ever shown towards him. Time after time she had become more important to him until he developed stronger feelings for her.

He didn´t understand why she felt so intimidated by the other girls in their class until today. He was not aware that she was so unhappy about her appearance and that she would become jealous of other girls, since she was always the only girl that received all of his attention. He was still happy though. After all, he knew now that she had the same feelings for him and he thought it was cute how her face easily became the color of a tomato when she was with him. Especially now, with her eyes opened as wide as plates, looking at him in a mixture of shock and awe and the bright blush on her cheeks. He couldn´t help himself from cuddling her tight.

"KYAAH! BAN! Let me go! What if someone comes in and sees us!" Elaine said trying to brake free from his tight hug.

"Awwww, yer just too cuuuute when yer embarrassed!~" He gushed making her blush even harder.

"S-stop Ban! This is not the place to do this! Boys shouldn´t even be here!" Elaine tried to reason with him.

"Reaaaally?~ If it helps, I saw girls in the boys restroom doing -"

" I DON´T WANT TO KNOW THAT!"

Unknown to the couple, there were a few people watching them secretly from afar.

"I´m glad that Ban and Elaine finally got together!" Elizabeth said, happily.

" Took them long enough if you ask me!" Diana said, annoyed.

"Better late than never!" Meliodas said, smiling at the couple.

"Oh well … I hate Ban, but if it makes my little sister happy, I´m okay with it!" King said, nonchalantly.

"We can hear ya, ya jerks!~"

END!

**A/N **

**So this is it xD Hope ya liked it and tell me when I´ve got mistakes in it, since I didn´t have the time to go through it :P **


End file.
